


They happen like this (sort of)

by luminous_nyght



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn and Liam - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Just a fluff bomb really, M/M, and it's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_nyght/pseuds/luminous_nyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easy: How they came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They happen like this (sort of)

It happens like this: Seething kisses, subtle touching, secret smiles. It happened on a chilly autumn night when auburn leaves cluttered the streets and the birds had chirped their heart out. It happened just as the storm picked up and the trees swayed dangerously close to the window. When the orange illumination from the streetlamp outside was playing hide and seek through the dark bedroom and beyond.

It happens like this: In the dead heat that meant they were only in one place: Australia. Where it was to hot to think, eat, sleep. Where skin turned a darker shade and hair a shade lighter. Where the fleeting touch only intensified as time hopelessly dragged on. When a drawled out icy cold shower, turned into something more.

It happens like this: In a place where the lights where to bright, the streets to busy, the traffic too slow. Where robots talked and played football. Where the city light's consisted of metallic grey, green and blue. Where tall skyscrapers drowned the city. Where adverts never stopped running. It happened on the 75th floor of some fancy hotel with button boxes that controlled the entire room. Where the people were small and the language gibberish.

But finally it happens like this: _Global success_  they said. _Biggest boy band_ they said. The time is where everything they touched turned to gold. Where they had the world at their feet and money in their pockets. Where they had conquered the impossible. It happened backstage in an abandoned corridor when for some reason they couldn't stay away. Where the screaming of the crowds was too loud and the excitement buzzing in their brains was too much to accommodate.

But then he stopped, time stilled, it crashed and burned. He stopped because he didn't care about the where, the when and the how. He didn't want to think about the if's and the how's and the but's . Because underneath all the fame and the money beneath all the games and the mendacity he was just the boy in love with his best friend.

His lover. His everything. His soul mate.

And when Liam got down on one knee on the eve of his 21st, he realized that none of that mattered, because in that moment there was nothing else more important then this.  
Not the awards, not the people he met, the people he knew, not the stories that circulated and definitely not the lies.

Zayn forgot about his image, forgot who he was suppose to be, the persona he was trying to act out for years, because in that moment there was only one thing to say:

" _Yes_."

*

They evolve like this : Pitter patter of little feet, little paint covered hands, stained white t-shirts, unruly black jet hair, just like her baba's. It evolved with a kiss in the morning and a cuddle at nightfall. It evolved with the band remain what it was, where the boys had become men, when the trainers became patent leather shoes and the hoodies became dinner jackets. When their girls (and boys) became women (and men) but stayed just like they always promised.  
But most importantly like this: Where Zayn was the happiest he's ever been. Where when he smiled and laughed and grinned he meant it, where there wasn't an ache in his heart for something more. Where he could actually enjoy his privileged adulthood now that he had that one person (and more) by his side forever.  
Where it was because of that one person that he truly achieved happiness.

Liam.

And Zayn? Zayn grabbed his little girl off her father's lap and took the spot instead pulling her back in tightly. Where he leaned in and kissed Liam full on the mouth, hot and sweet. Where he laughed pulling back hiding his face in the crook of his husband's (husband's!) neck while he heard a little giggle and felt a gentle kiss on the under side of his jaw.

Where he knew right then that what he had (yes what he had) ...would last and eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah feels took over sorry!


End file.
